


Something In Your Mouth

by RandomWordsAndStormyDays



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Basically Deacon teaches Maccready how to floss, Fluff, M/M, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomWordsAndStormyDays/pseuds/RandomWordsAndStormyDays
Summary: Maccready is feeling a little self-conscious about his teeth, and goes looking for a solution, instead he finds some comfort in the local neighborhood spy.





	Something In Your Mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaeger Gipsy Danger (Carleen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carleen/gifts).

> This work was created as the prize for a contest that I posted on another one of my fics, [Dear Agony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281997). Jeager Gipsy, I hope I did your request proud. Everyone else, I hope you enjoy!

Deacon is standing in the communal bathrooms, leaning in to inspect his teeth closely in the mirror, when Maccready enters to use the showers. The young man watches curiously as the spy bares his teeth, inspecting them, before raising what looked to be a thin, flat piece of string and wedging it between his two front incisors. He moves the string back and forth a few times before pulling it out and moving it to between two other teeth. Maccready has never seen someone do anything like that before, but he knows that he isn’t the best person to talk to when it comes to oral hygiene.

Before Deacon can catch him staring he takes off down the hall to the washroom.

Nearly a month later Maccready, once more, finds himself in the bathroom watching Deacon drag string through his teeth, but this time with a purpose. He steps into the view of the mirror, so that the spy can see him, although if he had to place caps on it, he’d bet the other man already knew he was there.

“What are you doing?” Deacon replies, but what he says is garbled by the fingers he still has in his mouth, and Maccready sighs in mild annoyance. “You know that I can’t understand you, right?”

The smile Deacon presents to him is enough to tell Maccready that he knows this very well. Slowly he removes his hand from in front of his face and turns around.

“Well, if you must know, Mac-attack, I’m trying to give myself a gap between my front two teeth.” He grins wide to show his front teeth, and how they connect.

“Why the hell would you want to do that?”

Deacon shrugs, in the kind of way that immediately clues Maccready in that he’s being lied to. “Nora told me that gaps were all the rage back in 2067, maybe I just want her to think I’m cute.”

“Liar.”

Deacon blinks once and then smirks, like he’s amused by the whole conversation. “Alright, what if I told you that I’m trying to straighten my alignment?”

“Then I’d call you a liar again,” Maccready isn’t above begging, but he really doesn’t want to give Deacon any reason to make fun of him, still he needs to know, “will you just tell me what you’re doing and why?”

“Fine,” the shock must show on Maccready’s face because Deacon gets a look like he’s won something, “it’s called flossing, and Nora really did tell me about it.” He takes a second to hold up the string, and upon closer inspection Maccready sees that the string is flat, stretchy, and smells really clean. “This is floss, you use it to get the gunk out from between your pearly whites, and it keeps your breath smelling nice, too.”

Maccready clamps his mouth shut in embarrassment, it’s pretty rare that he even remembers that he’s supposed to brush his teeth, let alone actually doing it, so he’s sure he doesn’t smell the best. But that’s why he’s here.

He leans back before speaking, “will you show me how?”

It’s Deacon’s turn to look at him curiously. He asks why.

Maccready offers a half truth that still has him blushing in shame. “I was talking to Curie about some of the best ways to prevent injury and stuff like that. Eventually, she mentioned that people need to keep their mouths clean, too, ‘cause apparently you can cause some real damage if you’re not careful.” He shrugs, hoping to look casual. “I know I probably can’t undo all the shit- er, crap I’ve done to my teeth, but I can try and keep it from getting worse.”

Glancing up to meet Deacon’s eye proves to make his embarrassment worse, the man is looking at him like he can smell the lie. For all Maccready knows, maybe he can.

“I thought I was the neighborhood liar, you trying to take my place, Macaroni?” Maccready shakes his head ‘no’. “Then how about you tell me the truth?”

Inhaling a deep breath does nothing to cure the harsh thrum of shame that crashes over him, so he looks for a distraction and starts to fiddle with a strap on his jeans. “Promise not to laugh?”

Deacon draws a cross sign over his chest and then holds out his smallest finger towards the ex-Gunner. “I pinky promise.” Maccready takes the finger In his own, shaking it before dropping his hand back to his side. Something they both learned from Nora: never break a pinky promise. And as far as Maccready knows, Deacon hasn’t yet. It’ll have to be enough.

“Okay, I sort of told the truth, I was actually talking to Curie.” He pauses as he lets the memory wash over him, feeling the shame and humiliation from the night prior. “We were at the bonfire yesterday, drinking, and I guess I misread some things,” he bites at his lip before continuing, “anyways I tried to kiss her.”

He stops, looks at Deacon expecting a laugh or a joke, he doesn’t get one so he keeps talking. “She turned me down, said something about hygienics and needing to make sure her new body wasn’t going to get sick. I’ve been really self conscious ever since. I can’t stop thinking about it.” Once more he looks at Deacon, expecting humor, instead the man silently tears him a piece of floss and gestures for the sniper to follow him to the mirror.

Over the next couple of minutes Maccready puts his full focus and attention into every word that Deacon says. He copies his motions, learning all about pressure and movement. Once he’s got flossing down pact, Deacon even gives him some tips and tricks on how to brush his teeth better. By the end of the lesson Maccready is feeling a lot more confident about his skills, but the fresh wound of rejection still stings.

“Do you think, after a few weeks of doing all this, that she’ll want to kiss me?” He needs some form of validation to sooth the pain he feels.

Deacon places a hand on Maccready’s shoulder and squeezes encouragingly. “I don’t see why not.”

Feeling brave he meet the spy’s eye, “would you?”

There’s not even a second of hesitation before Deacon replies, “I would kiss you anyways, Mac.” The shock of those words hasn’t even fully registered in his mind before the Railroad agent is leaning down and brushing a kiss across his chapped lips, and before Maccready can properly kiss him back Deacon is pulling away.

“Why did you do that?” He asks stupidly, like a stupid person.

“Did you not like it?” Deacon response suavely, seemingly unperturbed by the whole situation.

Maccready might have spun the truth earlier, but he’s not a liar, so he answers truthfully. “I did, like it, that is.”

“Do you want to do it again?”

Looking up at Deacon he sees, not for the first time, how handsome the other man is. Even if a third of his face is obstructed by the sunglasses he wears. He certainly wouldn’t mind continuing. So, instead of answering, he reaches up to grasp Deacon by the back of his neck, and pulls him down for a much-less-chaste kiss.

It’s much less forceful of an embrace than Maccready is expecting, and he feels his cheeks heat at the sweetness, the easiness, the gentleness of Deacon’s lips against his own. A kiss like that is rare.

When Maccready pulls back he asks again, “why did you do that?”

This time when Deacon smiles he doesn’t sense a lie. “I figured if I kissed you, you’d forget all about Curie, and maybe you’d want to keep kissing me.”

Giddiness pours across Maccrady’s chest and infects his blood with happiness. He grins, not at all worried about his cracking teeth, or the gaps he knows are visible. “Yeah, I wouldn’t mind doing this some more.”

Deacon leans in once more to kiss him, “well then Mackers, how about I show you the pleasures of a proper shower next?” Without responding Maccready begins to tug the both of them down the hall towards the washroom, laughter from the spy following him the whole way down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the only true fluff piece I've ever done... hopefully it rotted your teeth enough that you, yourself, need to go floss. If you enjoyed please check out some of my other works, or leave a kind comment below, that would mean the world.


End file.
